<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine by shrimpy_hina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497077">sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpy_hina/pseuds/shrimpy_hina'>shrimpy_hina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, Fear of Rejection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Protected Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, fear of darkness, slight masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpy_hina/pseuds/shrimpy_hina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of hinata centered one-shots !!! i'll update the tags and relationships as the story goes on !!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Everyone, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i don't like darkness [ yamahina ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>desc. shoyo is scared of the dark and his light, tadashi, isn't anywhere to be found...<br/>type; fluff [college au, kisses, hurt to comfort, cuddles, fear of darkness, pure, possible derealization, wholesome...]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat alone in his shared apartment. His boyfriend, Tadashi wasn't home yet. He was alone and the darkness of the night was closing in on him. </p><p>He was frozen, he couldn't move. What was moving in the corner? Who's there. He started to cry softly balling into himself. </p><p>The only light in the room was the sliver of moonlight and their digital alarm clock. He was terrified. The house creaked, who's there? He sobbed. </p><p>Where's Tadashi? He should be home by now!  </p><p>What if something happened to him? What if he doesn't love him anymore? What if he left him. </p><p>The darkness made all of the repressed thoughts come out. </p><p>What if Tadashi doesn't love him?  </p><p>Hinata sobbed as his ears began to ring. What was that in the corner! What is it? Is it going to hurt him! </p><p>Was he going to die? What's happening? Why's the floor creaking? Who's here with him? Where's Tadashi?</p><p>Oh my god! Where is he! Why isn't he back yet! Did he leave? Did he fall out of love? Why doesn't he love him anymore?</p><p>Where's his light? Where's the bed? Where'd everything go?</p><p>Why's the room getting smaller? What was that? Why is the floor creaking? </p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut. He sobbed into himself as he suffocated himself. </p><p>His body went numb. He sobbed quietly as the shadows swallowed him. He wasn't getting saved. He was alone <em>again</em>. </p><p>No one loved him enough to save him from the bottomless darkness. </p><p>Thunder boomed outside. Lightning blooming, lighting the room for a split second. The rain came down hard.</p><p>Tadashi... Tadashi... Where's Tadashi? Is he safe? Is he happy without him? </p><p>He opened his eyes, but nothing changed. It was still pitch blackout. He tried over and over till tears poured down his face. </p><p>His body wouldn't move, not without knowing it was safe, but that only happened when Tadashi was there. </p><p>He sat there, all night in the dark, waiting for the light to come. Either in the form of Tadashi or the morning. </p><p>The rain didn't stop but grew lighter. Hinata still curled in his ball opened his eyes and tears still rolled down his face. </p><p>Tadashi didn't come back. He wasn't home. Hinata looked around the room and saw the shadows and darkness backing down at the light of day.</p><p>He crawled to the bathroom and the glowing lights welcomed him as he wet his face before leaving the room on shaky legs. </p><p>He found his dead phone on the kitchen counter and plugged it in. Tadashi wasn't home yet. </p><p>He drank the orange juice before curling up on the couch with all the blinds open. He watched out the window as the raindrops raced down the pane. They merged and grew bigger before dropping off. </p><p>He watched the rain all day, till there was a knock on his door. He groggily got up and walked to the door, looking down the hallway to make sure no shadows appeared. </p><p>He opened his door and saw Kenma. He looked worried. He rushed in, grabbing Hinata's arm and hugged him. </p><p>"Why didn't you pick up your phone, Shoyo?" he asked pulling away, holding Hinata's puffy face in his hands.</p><p>"My ringer was off," he said and walked to the couch slouching onto it. Kenma followed him and looked at him worriedly. </p><p>"Are you alright, Shoyo," he asked?</p><p>"Yeah, just watching the rain," he said looking up, still not fully back from the night prior and being dazed by the rains dance. </p><p>"Call me if you need anything later Shoyo, "Kenma said before getting up, looking at his best friend one last time before leaving. </p><p>Hinata sat there for the rest of the day, waiting for something. And then his phone rang, pulling him out of his trance. </p><p>He got up lazily and looked at it. The caller ID read, <em>"Tsukki Pooh" </em>he answered the call from the tall blonde. </p><p>"Shrimpy, what the fuck," Tsukishima said as the call was answered.</p><p>"Yeah," Hinata asked, not registering the harsh words.</p><p>"Why aren't you answering Tadashi's calls, he's worried about you," he asked, anger in his voice.</p><p>"He didn't come home last night, 'Shima, he left,"Hinata said, starting to cry again.</p><p>"What kind of fucking none sense are you spewing?"Tsukishima asked, "Tadashi didn't leave you, fucking shrimp," he huffed. </p><p>The line dropped as Hinata was going to question Tsukishima's words. His phone shut off as he dropped it back onto the counter before returning to his spot on the couch. </p><p>As soon as the day came, it faded into night. Hinata, now scared, couldn't stand. The darkness, it was back.</p><p>No.no.no.no.NO.NO.NO.NO.</p><p>TADASHI!</p><p>Hinata crumbled into a ball, pulling at his hair and sobbing. The hands of darkness wrapped around him taking over his mind.</p><p>He didn't hear the lock on the door turning, or the door pushing open. Or the soft call of his name. He felt the warm hands though.</p><p>He jumped, screaming, at the new feeling. The darkness is worse! It has hands now! He was being killed!</p><p>"-yo, I'm here. I'm back. Stop crying, baby. It's just me," he heard as his scream bundled in the back of his throat. </p><p>He opened his squeezed eyes and looked up. Looking down at his was the comforting green eyes of Tadashi. </p><p>He was pulled into his arms, warm folding around him. His heart settled. He cried softly into the other's shirt. </p><p>"Thought you left, "Hinata whispered into his shirt. </p><p>Tadashi pulled away from where he had been sprinkling kisses of Hinata's head."I would never leave you,"he said and pulled Hinata's head up by the chin,"I love you too much to do that,"he said and pressed a warm and loving kiss to Hinata lips.</p><p>He pulled the blanket around them as he held Hinata tight, "I had night classes last night and had to go to work early yesterday, so I stayed with Tsuki, I texted you yesterday," he said as he rocked them back and forth. </p><p>"Phone dead," Hinata said, still not fully grasping everything yet, "Then too dark, too dark, too dark..." he tumbled over, hiding in Tadashi's chest.</p><p>"Don't let the monsters hurt me please," he said just holding the tears in.</p><p>"I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, sunshine," Tadashi said and held him closer. As Hinata calmed Tadashi picked him up, hugging him close as he walked to their bedroom. </p><p>He turned the nightstand light on as he set Hinata onto the bed."Okay, Shoyo, I'm going to shower and be right back, watch TV till I come back," he said and turned the TV on and not turning any lights out. </p><p>Hinata listened to the sound of the shower, grounding himself with it. The dark couldn't hurt him. Tadashi was here. </p><p>The other came out of the bathroom, in his pajamas, and turned on the two separate nightlights in the room before turning the nightstand light off and pulling Hinata into his arms as the TV was too turned off. </p><p>The soft glow in the corners was perfect. Plus Tadashi's warmth made Hinata's heart well up. He cuddled into his arms and took in his comforting scent. </p><p>Tadashi played with his hair as the small orange-haired male fell asleep. He rested his head on Hinata's head with one last kiss as he too fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. velvet garden [ kenhina ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>type; fluff with slight angst [ time skip, scared of rejection, accidental confession ]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat in his dorm room and his heart was fluttering. He was watching Kenma's stream today and his heart wouldn't stop beating. He loved just listening to the older's voice. It calmed him.</p><p>He watched as Kenma closed out the stream. He closed his laptop before falling back onto his bed. </p><p>He was so happy. But at the same time sad or was it disappointment? Disappointed because he loves Kenma but the other would never love him, they were only best friends.</p><p>So Hinata loved him from afar and didn't make any moves to tell Kenma his feelings, too scared of rejection. </p><p>Hinata got up from his bed and slumped down the hall. He forgot his jacket but he had his phone and wallet so it's okay. </p><p>It was cold out though, the large orange sweatshirt he wore hardly helping. He ran from his dorm building to the cafe a few blocks away. He welcomed the warmth of the building as he ordered a black coffee, as it was the cheapest.</p><p>He wanted a cookie or brownie too but they were always overpriced so he just settled for the coffee. He sat down in the window seats and pulled his phone out. He scrolled through it as he sipped the strong, dark coffee.</p><p>No matter how often he drinks black coffee, he can still never get used to the bitter flavor. The door jingled and the soft padding noise the shoes made grew quieter before getting closer. </p><p>"Shoyo, "Kenma's voice rang out in the quiet building. Hinata looked at him and smiled up at him. </p><p>"Hi Kenma," he said quietly, still in his thoughts. What if? What if he just told Kenma he loved him, here and now? If Kenma didn't accept them or rejected him he could easily get to the door and run to Bokuto and Kuroo-san's apartment where he could cry his eyes out and lay in their loving arm.</p><p>And the fact the Kuroo would make him cookies, but that doesn't matter right now. </p><p>"I went to your dorm and you didn't answer," he said as he sat down, "One of your friends let me in saying that you might be asleep. But you weren't there, and I got worried."He said and pouted as much as Kenma could," I grabbed your jacket and hat, they're in my car." he said as Hinata nodded.</p><p>"Kenma, do you wanna go for a walk in the park?" Hinata asked. If he could build confidence by the time they walked through the whole park, he could tell him and wouldn't have to worry about rejection. There was also a slight chance of cookies if a rejection happened too. </p><p>"Sure, but you have to put your coat on, you're probably still used to the warmth of Brazil," he said before they fell into silence, "Do you wanna cookie Shoy-chan, "Kenma asked with a slight smile," and maybe a hot chocolate?"</p><p>Hinata looked at him with big eyes and nodded, "Thought so," he said before standing up. Hinata's mind raced with the different scenarios. Most bad but some were good.</p><p>"How'd you know Kenma," he asked when he got back.</p><p>"You don't like black coffee and looked repulsed every sip." he said with a laugh, "let's go," he said and led him out of the shop back into the cold. </p><p>He handed him the cookie and hot chocolate in Togo cups and walked to his car, coming back with his coat and hat. </p><p>Hinata slipped into it as he could see his breath and took a sip of the warm chocolatey liquid. He smiled at the warmth filled his body and giggled.</p><p>"You're like a little kid, "Kenma said and smiled.</p><p>They walked in a comfortable silence to the park, Hinata had finished the cookie and threw the paper wrapping away before they entered. </p><p>The festival has just ended yesterday night and lights still hung in the trees, along with the lamposts. Hinata smiled at the lights and looked down at Kenma as his eyes shimmered in the lights. </p><p>"You're so pretty," he mumbled quietly, hardly even hearing it himself. He wanted to run away. Kenma could have heard him and what if he's already ruined their friendship?</p><p>They walked farther into the park as the lights sparkled around them. Hinata's mind raced as he thought over the millions of different ways of telling Kenma that he loved him.</p><p>Then he stopped, Kenma stopped walking. He looked at him surprised. Hinata sputtered, had he said that out loud?</p><p>His mind leaped to conclusions before the older of them could even say anything. Kenma must hate him! He ran. He didn't look back before running away. Fleeing the park leaving Kenma there, mouth gaping as he watched Hinata dash away.</p><p>Hinata ran in the cold night. He could feel tears prickling at the sides of his eyes. He sobbed as the cold air rushed past him.  and then was greeted by the warmth of Kuroo and Bokuto's apartment building.</p><p>He ran up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door as the tears started to fall. The door opened and he fell into Bokuto's arms. He sobbed as the older pulled him into the warm area. </p><p>He sobbed into his shoulder as he was pulled into the living room area where Kuroo grabbed him and they pulled him under a blanket cuddling him as he cried.</p><p>"What's wrong Shrimpy?"Kuroo asked, concern filling his voice. The younger was normally never sad and had definitely never shown up at their doorstep crying. </p><p>"I-I-I-I," but he gave up, hiccuping as he cried. Bokuto rubbed his back as he cuddled the smaller, waiting for him to calm down.</p><p>He stopped crying, or no more tears would fall, but he still shook. Kuroo hugged his back and played with his hair as Hinata's hand was gripping onto Bokuto's hand tightly.</p><p>"What happened Shoy?"Bokuto asked as he calmed down quite a bit.</p><p>"I told Kenma, that I- that I loved him," he said hiccuping. His heart was breaking, the person he's loved since his first year of high school, didn't like him.</p><p>He's been holding onto these feelings for such a long time, but they should have never come out. He knew. He knew he should have never even thought of telling Kenma.</p><p>It was impossible for the other to possibly return the feelings. Kenma would never love someone like him. He would like someone calm and quiet like himself, not loud and noisy.</p><p>He felt Kuroo's hand in his hair stiffen. No... not them too. They were disguised. They hated him. He moved away from them. They always said they would accept him no matter what... but was this what they meant?</p><p>He moved, they must hate him now. He should have never told anyone, taking the feelings to his grave. He crumbled. He rolled into himself, holding himself closed off. His hands wrapped into his hair, pulling at the soft fluffs till it hurt.</p><p>"No.No.No.No.No.No.No," he whispered to himself, this can't, no. Everyone's going to hate him. How could he love his best friend? That was disgusting. How could he even think of doing that?</p><p>He couldn't hear anything other than his thoughts screaming and the pain from his hair ached. His body buzzed, he couldn't, no! He would have no one. Everyone was going to leave him.</p><p>He'd have to move but to where? Brazil? America? Argentina? Belgium? Where could he go that Kenma and everyone he knew wouldn't be able to find him?</p><p>Why would they want to find him? They hated him! They wouldn't care if he disappeared.</p><p>He stood suddenly. Kuroo and Bokuto moved to pull him back to them, to hug and comfort him, but he ran. He threw the door open and as they got to the door, he was nowhere, the hall was empty.</p><p>They called Kenma. He was trying to find Hinata too. They ran after him, but as they got to the street, no one was around.</p><p>They couldn't just leave him running, he wasn't stable. He was just having an anxiety attack. He was acting on impulse, things could only go back, couldn't they?</p><p>They started running towards the university. That's the only place he could, right? Who else does he know here? Oh. That's a long list.</p><p>Kuroo made a group chat and added everyone he knows that Hinata knows and asked if anyone's seen or heard from him. It might start some extra worry but what the hell, they need to find him. </p><p>No one knew. Everyone worried. Kenma ran for the first time since high school. He ran. He cried. Did he really mean it? Did he truly mean he loved him?</p><p>Hinata ran, he ran and ran. He boarded a train, the last train of the night. He was going back. Back to Miyagi. He couldn't stay. By now, everyone knew. Everyone would hate him.</p><p>He couldn't stay. He had to leave. He saved. He saved enough to leave. He just had to visit his mom, then he could go.</p><p>He dashed off the train as it was late. He needed to tell her. He needed to prepare. He needed... needed to escape.</p><p>He ran home, he knocked on the door fast and loud. He stood, waiting for someone. Please.Please.Please.</p><p>The door pulled open," Nii-chan!"Natsu yelled, throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug.</p><p>She pulled him into the house and his mother greeted him. He looked at her with a small smile.</p><p>"Hey Mom," he said.</p><p>"You didn't call," she said back, she had her arms crossed.</p><p>"Sorry, but I wanted to tell you in person," he said, still side hugging Natsu.</p><p>"What? What's going on Shoy?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm leaving again," he said with a small smile.</p><p>"What? But you just got back." her heart was breaking. He was leaving again.</p><p>"I miss it. I-i i miss the heat and sun beating on my skin, I miss my friends that I made there. It's like something is missing now. I'll come back, but I just- I wanna go back, and this. It feels like the perfect time right now." he said, his smile still sat on his face," I'm leaving tomorrow," he said and Natsu let go of him.</p><p>"But you're coming back soon right," she asked, looking up at him with large sad eyes.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet. I'll come back when it feels right to," he stated.</p><p>They stayed up talking, but as Natsu and his mother went to bed, he laid in his old bed. He pulled out his old laptop and bought a ticket. He had to wake up early, so he got what sleep he could before he had to fly for hours.</p><p>All of his friends looked for him, but no matter who or where they looked for him, no one could find him. He disappeared.</p><p>The next morning before his mother or sister could say anything, he left a note and left the house.</p><p>He took the train and then a bus to the airport. He got ready and waited. He boarded his flight and looked down as Japan was left behind.</p><p>No one knew where he had gone, well besides his mother and sister. He told no one else. Why would he, no one else cared anymore. They all hated him.</p><p>He filed for citizenship and a working permit during his 2nd week there, he needed a new job, he couldn't just play beach volleyball everyday.</p><p>***</p><p>Two years passed, he hasn't come back yet, no one from his past has come back yet and he's happy. He still loves Kenma even though the other would never love him back.</p><p>As he was closing the restaurant he worked at, the bell chimed.</p><p>"We're closing in 10 minutes," he called as he swept. He looked up and almost passed out. In front of him was Kenma.</p><p>"Eh-eh-uh-uhm-ah," he couldn't form any words. His mouth hung wide open. He wanted to cry. Kenma looked at him and a teary smile formed on his face.</p><p>"I love you too asshole," he said before hugging Hinata. They cried with one another. Sobbing as they hugged.</p><p>Hinata closed the shop before walking with Kema to his apartment. It looked at the ocean and was pretty nice for him and his roommate.</p><p>His roommate Pedro was out for the night, and Hinata was okay with that because he wouldn't have to hear Hinata's crying </p><p>"You really mean it.... you're not lying right, you actually love me?"Hinata asked quietly as they stepped through the door. </p><p>"Yes... I could respond to you that day because you ran away too fast, "Kenma said with a chuckle," None of us could find you or get a hold of you, the only reason I know where you are is because Oikawa-san texted me a picture of you a few weeks ago," he said with a sigh, "It's been two years Shoy."</p><p>"I know. I-i thought no one would care, and I got used to living here and I just didn't wanna go back," he said"But you really do lo-" he was met with a soft kiss from Kenma. </p><p>"Stop talking," he said and hugged him tightly. They cuddled while catching up on the past two years with occasional kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. prom dress [ kenhina ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>desc. kenma asks hinata to be his prom queen... <br/>type; [fluff w/smut, cute fluffy smut, crossdressing, not really descriptive smut, established relationship, slight masterbation, protected sex]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata ran out of the club room and jumped on his bike before riding home as fast as he could. Kenma was going to video call him after school and he couldn't wait.</p><p>He missed his boyfriend so much, he hadn't seen him since the training camp because there was no free time for him to visit. </p><p>As his house fast approached he jumped off his bike, roughly setting it by the house before he flew through the door. </p><p>He showered quickly before throwing on a sweater with a cartoon alien on the front and shorts that stopped above mid-thigh. He dropped his backpack next to his desk and pulled out his math as his laptop sat open waiting for Kenma's call. </p><p>It took almost half an hour for him to call, but Hinata didn't mind. He squealed as his screen lit up with Kenma's contact. He accepted the call with a large smile as he threw his math shut. </p><p>"Hi, Kenma!"He said happily, a large smile sitting on his face, "I missed you!"</p><p>"Hi Shoyo, I missed you too," he said with a small smile, his room behind him was almost completely dark, with a lamp on his desk lighting up his face, and casting a shadow behind him." Sorry I called you late, Kuroo made me stay after practice longer today," he said. </p><p>"It's okay! I'm just happy I get to talk to you and see you!" he said as he looked at Kenma's face, studying every little feature. His hair was slightly damp looking and he was wearing his Nekoma crewneck. </p><p>He went on and on telling Kenma about the practice and the little things that were just big enough to not go over text. </p><p>Kenma laughed at jokes Hinata made and how he explained things with sounds sometimes. That was one of his favorite things about Hinata. </p><p>"Hey... Shoy-chan, I wanted to ask you something, "Kenma said, as Hinata explained why his math homework was stupid and that Tsukishima was stupid because he wouldn't help him with it. </p><p>"What is it Kenma?" he asked happily perking up, as it was normally him asking anything and talking.</p><p>"Would you be my.. my uhm prom queen, "Kenma said and quickly cleared his throat slightly,"We have a prom at school next week, and since you don't have school that Friday, I was hoping you would come to Tokyo and come to prom with me," he asked and looked down.</p><p>Hinata could see a slight blush on the other's cheeks which made him giggle, "Yes!! I would love that, so do I have to wear a dress since I'm your prom queen or something?"Hinata asked and noted how Kenma's head snapped up quickly and the blush became a darker red.</p><p>"Nononono you don't you can just wear something nice," Kenma said looking down again.</p><p>"Does this mean I'm going to get to see you in a suit???"Hinata asked excitedly, bouncing in his chair. </p><p>"Maybe, I haven't decided yet," he said looking back up, the blush having gone down.</p><p>"So I'll take the 8:30 train on Friday, or maybe a later one depending on when I get up," Hinata said looking up from his phone, "My mom said it was okay, but wanted to know if I would be staying over," he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, if you want, but by the time we're probably going to be done, it'll probably be late so you'll want to say over," he said with a shrug. </p><p>"She says that's okay!"He said with a huge smile. </p><p>"What're you going to wear Shoy?" he asked?</p><p>"I don't know, and it's going to be a surprise!" he said and winked. </p><p>They talked for another hour before Kenma's mom got home and he said goodbye, waving at Hinata before hanging up. </p><p>Hinata immediately texted Kiyoko and Yachi in their group chat about shopping the next day after school. They both agreed and Hinata fell back onto his bed happily, before getting up for dinner. </p><p>***</p><p>The next day Hinata was vibrating off the school walls all day and even during practice he wasn't paying as much attention as normal. </p><p>By the time practice ended, Hinata had shouted that he could meet Kiyoko and Yachi halfway before he headed off to his house to change. </p><p>He took a quick shower before pulling a crewneck he stole from Kuroo when he visited last time. It was a Nekoma crewneck and it was enormous on him and went do midthigh. He pulled black jeans on before grabbing a small backpack with his wallet and a card from his mom, that he promised to pay her back for. </p><p>He ran to where he was meeting Kiyoko and Yachi as he spotted the two girls slowly approaching. He ran up to them bouncing on his heels. He greeted them excitedly before he practically pulled them into the shopping area.</p><p>"Hinata-kun, where are we going to shop, and what are we shopping for?"Yachi asked confused.</p><p>"Kenma asked me, and I quote, "Would you be my.. my uhm prom queen," and so I'm going to his prom at Nekoma with him, and I wanna wear a dress!" he said bouncing with excitement," and I'm not good with this type of thing, so that's why I want your help!"</p><p>Kiyoko pulls them into a store nodding before asking Hinata for his size and then she started putting dresses into Yachi's arms. They varied in length and style. </p><p>She placed what seemed to be the last one on top of the pile before pushing Hinata into the dressing room and taking the dresses from Yachi. </p><p>That boy had never worn a dress before and he's going to need help with it. Yachi would probably faint seeing Hinata shirtless before apologizing over and over again.</p><p>With each dress, Hinata walked out and showed Yachi while Kiyoko watched as he twirled with a giant smile on his face. She always shook her head after each dress and helped him out and into a new one. It wasn't until the last dress. </p><p>It was a black dress that fell to Hinata's mid-thigh area with black see-through lace arms that fell off the shoulders slightly. It looked amazing against Hinata's slightly pale skin and slender figure, it showed off Hinata's pretty pale legs while not being too formal. </p><p>Yachi threw the suggestion of black thigh highs into the mixing bowl, and so they bought the dress and thigh highs to match. Kiyoko asked Hinata what his shoe size was before saying they had to same and offered to lend him her black Moc Martins over the weekend. </p><p>With the outfit and everything complete, Hinata treated the two girls to tea and milk bread before waving them off and running home. </p><p>He got a text halfway home from Bokuto but didn't see it until he was home, about spending Saturday with him while he was in town. Hinata agreed happily because time with Bokuto-kun was always sooo fun.</p><p>The rest of the week went by with a blur and Friday night, Hinata thought. They hadn't seen each other in person for probably 3 months. He missed Kenma's kiss, his soft touches, his cuddles, the way he was gentle with him in everything.</p><p>He pulled his shorts down slightly and popped his bottle of lube open before pouring some on his fingers. He prepped himself, letting out really quiet, breathy moans as he slowly stretched himself. </p><p>He grabbed the buttplug he got as a gag gift for his birthday, the real gag was that it was one of the best gifts he's ever gotten. He smeared lude onto the cold metal before slowly pushing the orange gemmed ended plug into himself.  </p><p>He wiped his hand off before he pulled his shorts back up, falling asleep excited to see Kenma the next day. </p><p>He woke up and was slightly late, he packed his bag with his dress, pajamas, and clothes for the next day, before pulling his tennis shoes on and packing the shoes he borrowed from Kiyoko. </p><p>He said goodbye to his mother as he ran to the train station, paid for a ticket, and got on the 10 a.m. train. </p><p>He texted Kenma that he would be there around noon before he sat back to enjoy his train ride. </p><p>When it stopped at the station closest to where Kenma was, Hinata got off and looked around the platform for Kenma or anyone from Nekoma. The first person he noticed was Lev, of course it seemed like he'd grown more 5 centimeter, but that was unlikely. </p><p>He ran over to him, finding Kenma soon and hugged the blonde boy. They were so happy to see each other. They talked the whole way back to the school campus, and Kenma kept asking Hinata what he was wearing but the younger kept saying it was a surprise. </p><p>The day went well as they spent it all with each other, but as the event was starting soon they slit up, Hinata going to Kuroo's dorm room while Kenma went to one of the other second years that live on compus's room. He'd practiced getting the dress on over the week and by now he was a pro.</p><p>He slipped into it and pulled the thigh highs on before his shoes. He put very slight make-up on before slipping out of the older's room. </p><p>Kenma was already waiting for him in the gym, not the volleyball gym but one of the others. He stood just inside the room, as he waited for Hinata. Lev slipped past him before what seemed to be him passing out with a bloody nose. </p><p>Kenma looked down at the tall fist year, before looking up. He saw Hinata, in a small black dress with thigh highs holding his perfect thighs just right. How could someone be soo absolutely perfect?</p><p>Kenma was wearing a black dress up with black dress pants and his dirty old black converse. Everyone that looked at the couple at the dance was jealous, how were they soo perfect for each other?</p><p>Before it officially ended, the two left, they made a pit stop at Kuroo's dorm room to get Hinata's bag, they went to Kenma's house, his parents out of town for the weekend for a random bonding weekend.</p><p>Kenma unlocked the house and before the door even shut, he was kissing Hinata. They stumbled to his bedroom upstairs as they stripped along the way. As they got into the room, Hinata was only in a pair of black lace underwear and Kenma in his boxers. </p><p>Hinata pulled Kenma onto the bed with him in a hot kiss. Kenma wrapped his arms around the other and felt every inch of him like it was his first time touching him. </p><p>He groped the soft flesh of Hinata's plush ass and felt the plug in his hole. He smirked at Hinata as he pulled the plug out and Hinata let out a moan. </p><p>Kenma connected their lips into a kiss again as he threw his underwear to the side. He looked Hinata in the eyes before asking if he was ready and okay with it, getting a yes with an excited node, he rolled the condom on and lubed his cock up before pushing in slightly. </p><p>He took it slow as Hinata fell to pieces around his cock. He went slow as he started to thrust, Hinata's cute moans encouraging him to go slightly faster with each thrust. </p><p>He grabs Hinata's member in his hand and jerks him off at the same pass as he was thrusting into him, as he left bites all along his neck. </p><p>Hinata came first, spilling into Kenma's hand before Kenma came too with a soft moan before he wiped his handoff. He offered a bath to Hinata who just smiled and nodded. </p><p>They basked in the hot water as the different smells they poured in filled their noses. They were calm as they changed into pajamas and cuddled onto Kenma's bed after they changed the sheets. </p><p>They held onto each other as they talk softly, late into the night about random topics as they just enjoyed each other's company. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>